


libre mangarap

by shortfailure



Category: Noli Me Tangere & Related Works - José Rizal
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, kapag sinipag ako gawin 'tong multichapter idk, odk sorry po ginoong rizal, will add more characters
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 05:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21156176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shortfailure/pseuds/shortfailure
Summary: 'Di mataas mangarap si Placido. Sapat na sa kanya kung anong mayroon siya. Lohikal lang na mabuhay nang malapit sa katotohanan kaysa sa isang malayong panaginip.Pero medyo tanga siya pag pag-ibig ang pinaguusapan eh.





	libre mangarap

'Di naman mataas ang pangarap ni Placido.

'Di naman sya yung tipong laging gusto na makakuha ng pinaka mataas na marka sa mga pagsusulit. Ang gusto niya lang naman ay makatapos at magkaroon ng trabaho. Para makapagbigay naman siya ng consuelo sa kanyang ina na naghihirap magsikap para lang makapang aral sya.

'Di mataas mangarap si Placido. dahil sapat na sa kanya kung anong mayroon siya. 'Di na kailangang busog ang kaniyang bulsa basta't busog na siya sa pagmamahal na bigay ng ina. Tsaka mas maganda nang mabuhay nang malapit sa katotohanan kaysa sa isang malayong panaginip.

'Di mataas mangarap si Placido. Ngunit ibang usapan ang pag-ibig.

Pakshet. Sa lahat ba naman kasi ng taong nabuhay at naging kaklase niya, kay gagong Pelaez pa siya nahulog. Gagong Juanito Pelaez na 'di na siya tinantanan sa kakaasar. Pesteng Juanito Pelaez at yung mga dimples niya.

Juanito Pelaez na may gustong iba.

Punyeta. Iba na 'to eh. Hindi lang nahulog si Placido. Nadapa't nagpagulog gulong na siya pababa sa Bangin Pelaez na walang hangganan. At kahit saan ka man tumingin at kahit anong pikit ang gawin, siya at siya pa rin ang nakikita.

Mahirap man aminin kay Placido, pero sa daming taon niyang nakilala si Juanito kabisado niya na lahat ng kanyang tawa't ngiti. Lahat ng kanyang gusto at hilig. At lahat ng pagtangkang alisin ni Placido si Juanito sa kaniyang isipan umuwi sa kapalpakan. Paano ba naman? Sa isang ngiti lamang yung puso niya tila isang yelo na natutunaw sa ilalim ng sinag ng araw.

May humampas sa kaniyang likod. Ayan na speak of the gago. Balik sa katotohanan. Recess na at nasa canteen si Placido. Si Dakilang Istorbo Juanito Pelaez ay tumabi na sa kanya matapos bumili ng makakain. Mga braso nila'y nagkadikitan. Hindi na pinansin ni Placido at tinuloy niya ang kaniyang pagbabasa ng libro.

Note: Hindi pinansin ni Placido sa labas. Kinasisigurado ko sa inyo na kinilig yung Batangueño.

"Alam mo Placido, ikaw lang ang kilala 'kong nagbabasa ng recess. Kahit sina Sandoval at Makaraig kumakain rin naman yung mga yun."

"May quiz tayo kay Sir Millon next period. Nagreview ka na ba?"

"Shet oo nga!" Sabi ng mestizo habang puno pa ang bibig. Ano na nangyari sa table manners?

Gago sana mabilaukan ka nga.

"Ang sama mo naman Placidingssssss." sagot ni Juanito nang nakainom na siya ng tubig. Ay nasabi pala ni Placido ng malakas yun. Tiningnan niya na lang ng masama si Juanito at tinuloy yung pagbabasa niya. Tinuloy naman ni Juanito yung pangaasar niya.

Nagmukhang malungkot si Juanito, "Pano naman pag namatay ako Placidete? Ano nang gagawin mooooo?~"

"Edi mabuti nga. Bawas sakit sa ulo."

Umaktong parang nasaktan si Juanito. Nilagay niya ang likod ng palad niya sa kaniyang noo na para bang mahihimatay. "Ahh! Aray! grabe talaga!"

Tumawa si Juanito. Ayan na. Tila bumagal ang takbo ng mundo. Nawala na ang pokus sa aklat na hawak. Imbes na sa pisika nakapako ang isipan, napunta na sa **_Physique _**ni Juanito. Kanyang puso'y bumilis na ang takbo. _'Utang na loob Pelaez ipapadala mo ata ako sa ER eh'_

Si Placido'y tumitig. Si Juanito'y tumigil na sa kakatawa. Sila'y nagkatitigan. Tumitig at tumitig hanggang sa ibinalik na Placido ang kanyang tingin sa aklat.

Sa mumunting sandaling iyon hinayaan ni Placido ang sarili niyang mamuhay sa mundo ng panaginip. Sa sandaling iyon ay sa kanya ang puso ni Juanito.

Di mataas mangarap si Placido dahil mahirap masaktan kapag bumagsak mula sa alapaap papunta sa realidad ang matataas na panaginip.

Muling may humampas sa kaniyang likod. "Uy masyado ka namang sineryoso siyan! Joke time tayo Placiding! Chill!"

Balik realidad ulit. Recess. Aklat. Juanito. Umalingawngaw na ang malakas na RRRRIIIIIIINGGGGG nung bell. Klase na ni Padre Millon ang susunod. Ngumiti si Juanito habang tumatayo mula sa kinauupuan niya. "O tara na! Baka masermonan pa tayo ni Sir Millon. Alam mo naman terror yun mimsan."

Napangiti na 'rin si Placido. Sa gitna ng pait at kagaguhan na nararanasan niya sa lalaking 'to, 'di niya ipagpapalit ang mga matamis na mumunting sandaling ito. 'Di mataas mangarap si Placido. Pero tulad ng sinabi ng kanyang ina, libre naman mangarap eh.

"Pakopya mamaya ha."

"Tse manigas ka."

"Placiding naman pleeeeaaaasseeeee!"

**Author's Note:**

> o eto na first multichapter fic at fist fic ever na i-pupublish. unbeta'd rin. first ko lang to guyse maawa kau HAHAHA.
> 
> for now pwede 'tong stand alone fic pero pag 'di busy at sinipag ako, magsusulat pa 'ko. 
> 
> wow stand alone parang ako nung iniwan niya :'(. dejoke. Thank you for reading!!


End file.
